They both wanted a friend
by KiroDeFe
Summary: Hey guys! This is a one shot about how Elsword and Eve met later on. This story takes place in a modern setting. They stay strictly friends even though you can tell I wanted to push them farther. Raven and Rena are married with kids in the story.


_**They both wanted a friend**_

It was humid outside with a breeze every once in awhile. Our hero is standing at the bus stop with his hands in his pockets. The man, Elsword, has his black hood up trying desperately to cover his hair and face. His black Skull Candy headphones are playing a song by _Three Days Grace_. Two inches away from where he stands is his large sword which happens to be upright in the ground. The bus schedule stated that the bus should have arrived twenty minutes ago however no one monitors the bus drivers that way. Elsword was growing more and more tetchy by the minute.

Eve, the woman of high status, was already querulous with her friend Add. Add was of lower status than her and known for his insanity. He enjoyed nothing more than to razz her. The heels on Eve's pumps attacked the pavement aggressively as Eve and Add perambulate down the street. Add continued to challenge Eve in an attempt to rouse her even more. Consequently they paused to face one another since Eve could no longer take his constant insults. Our heroine raised her hand to strike Add across his face. A smirk crossed his lips as her hand came down to slap sense into him. Without much work he stopped her with his own hand from finishing her attack. The vehemence in Eve's eyes grew even more severe.

"Add!" Eve fumed.

Add ignored her obvious signs of anger and continued to tempt her by leaning in closer. His face had taken on a wicked expression that made our heroine want to slap him even harder. The song Elsword was listening to could now be heard slightly.

 **Swish!**

Add released Eve while tossing himself back with a new expression of astonishment. Eve stumbled backwards thanks to Add pushing her in his action. The blade that was next to Elsword was now in his hands being swung between the two. Wind had flown up into his hood making it flutter and revealing some his face to those who dared to look. Eve and Add steadied themselves as Elsword went into his fighting stance. Eve finds herself speculating in awe at the speed Elsword had just moved in. Add hit a backflip as Elsword swung at him once again. Add had landed behind him so his next attack was simply whipping his arm out. This time it was hop back which allowed for Elsword to stay in one direction.

With a grunt Elsword charged Add with his sword and Add charged revealing his Nasod dynamos. What Add couldn't tell was that Elsword had summoned Conwell, his "spirit" sword, to charge Add in the back.

"No!" Eve squeaked reaching out to save Add.

At the sound of her warning Conwell stopped poking Add in his lower back. Turning at the feeling of being pricked he was once again stupefied at Elsword's abilities. Elsword sent away Conwell while resting his physical sword into the ground. Eve and Add had heard tales of the dual wielding, red haired swordsman, yet they never imagined to meet him. Elsword reached to place his headphones back into his ears once more to continue listening to his music.

"What business do you have dual wielder?" Add demurred.

Elsword's attitude softened at the thought of why he stepped up to help in the first place. The hero was well aware that he had barged into their own private disagreement that happened to take place in the public. Still Elsword felt strongly about why he objected in the first place.

"You're picking on my friend." Elsword answered.

Eve's eyes flickered with a shine as her face began to grow warmer. Eve's eyes pores over to Elsword in hopes of seeing a small indication of a grin. Elsword becomes aware of her eyes on him so he shifts his gaze over to her. To give her a better look at his face he lowers his hood just for her. Eve's lips part slightly as she becomes overwhelmed by the feeling inside her. She knew instantly who that head of red hair belonged to. Add became tetchy from all the attention Elsword was getting from Eve.

"Elboy." Eve said aloud.

"Do I still call you Queen Eve or-" Elsword's remark was cut off by her scoffing followed by his own chuckle.

"I see you haven't grown up at all." Eve stated.

A gentle smile covered Elsword's lips as he watched her. His right hand formed a fist resting on his hip while enjoying Eve's expression. He was so caught up in the thought of her and how much she's changed he wasn't paying much attention to the current Eve.

 **Slap!**

At the sound of her hitting his left cheek he fell backwards to the ground. He touched his cheek to see if it was throbbing. Unlike when she had hit him when they were younger his cheek is just sore. Eve glared over him feeling flustered even more. Add was observing them in astonishment at the way their relationship seems to be. Eve was breathing heavier now still glaring down at Elsword. Elsword looked down with a grin filling his lips while his hair brushed up against his face.

"You haven't changed either." Elsword replied.

Before either of them could comment on the current situation the bus Elsword was waiting on started to pull up. Quickly he stood to grab his sword and be ready to board. Putting one foot on the bus he looked back to Eve and waved. She felt her face burning as she managed to wave back at him. After paying he found a spot to sit and put his earbuds back into his ears. Add and Eve scans the bus as it departs from the stop until it disappears out of sight.

They went their separate ways from one another. Three weeks later both of them arrive to a party for their friends. Rena and Raven were hosting an Independence day party at their condo. Eve arrived with Add meanwhile Elsword happened to meet Aisha on his way there. Raven and Rena's children were bolting around their home happy to meet the people from their parent's past. Immediately after entering Eve went over to Rena and Raven whom were in the kitchen.

"Congratulations." Eve opened up with.

"Oh! Eve it's so nice to see you!" Rena skipped over exclaiming.

"If you believe so." Eve acquiesced now hugging Rena.

"Yeah...it's a pleasure." Raven admitted.

"Is Add here with you?" Rena asked upon letting her go.

"Yes." Eve answered with a nod.

"I doubt you know who would come." Raven spoke.

"Especially after what happened with Aisha…" Rena added.

"Do you mean Elsword? I saw him a few weeks ago." Eve informed.

"Elsword!" Aisha screamed.

Eve, Raven, and Rena ran out to the living room to find Elsword on the ground holding his head. Chung has his canon holding Add back away from Elsword. The kids are all standing quietly off to the side away from the trouble. Ara has her hands over her heart as she looks highly concerned towards her comrades. Elesis keeps her back turned on the matter and continues to drink her drink. Aisha placed her fists on her hips as her face frowned even more.

"This is no way to act." Aisha scolds him.

"I'm not the one hitting people." Elsword replied.

"Do you want me to assault you again?"

"That's enough! You two get away from one another. The same goes for you Add." Rena commanded matching her Night Watcher tone.

"Oh come on Rena!" Elsword groaned.

The others gasped after hearing him defy Rena. The once bubbly and kind woman had become way more strict. Rena after admitting her feelings for Raven had soften closer to the way she was before. Much like a child he hit the floor got up and went out onto the balcony. No one chased after him and instead chatted amongst themselves. The party went on with Elsword left out in the cool summer night. Eve had stayed to help clean up the party secretly wanting to see the cute kids once more. It wasn't until she heard Elsword sigh that she recalled he was out there. She journeyed out onto the balcony with him.

"You missed the party." Eve told him.

His legs were crossed as he leaned over the banister. Our hero glanced back at our heroine before continuing his sight seeing. He wasn't ready to see anyone after getting angry. Eve came and stood next to him gripping the banister and looking to the sky much like him. He glimpsed down at her long enough for her to peer up at him. They couldn't make each other out in the dark even though they were fairly close. Elsword's stomach growled killing the mood. Eve took him by his hand and lead him to the left over food in the kitchen.

"Should we-" Raven started.

"No. It's about time those two actually became friends." Rena smirked to herself while cutting her husband off.

"Well I should go." Eve declared.

Elsword stretched out his hand holding hers. When Eve went to look him in his eyes she was unable to since his head hung low. His thumb slid up and down her hand in the same spot sweetly. Taking his sweet time he pulled her back to him although she allowed it and that's why he was able to. After spinning her around he revealed his expression of loneliness by combing his fingers through his hair. Our heroine could feel the pain coming from him. Awkwardly they hugged one another knowing how the other feels. Her fingers laced around him unsure if this is how you properly hug someone. He was uncertain about opening up to her this way yet was willing to take the chance. Both of them wanted to open their heart even if it allowed the other to hurt them.

Their friendship grew little by little through texting or responding to the others text whenever you got the chance. On the days Eve was feeling bold she would start the conversation. Mostly it was Elsword opening up a topic to talk to her about which she would reply to. Making friends still felt like a completely new concept to Eve so she was scared to take lead. Three months later a movie Elsword was eager to see had finally came out into theaters.

"Aisha and I are moving that day." Chung told him.

"Rena and I are running the kids to their activities all day. Tell me how it is." Raven explained.

"Friday? Ummm I kinda...promised to help your sister." Ara hesitated.

"What do I owe this pleasure?" Eve answered the phone.

"You mean besides the sound of my voice?" Elsword joked.

"Elssss." She huffed.

"Want to go to the movies Friday?"

"..." Eve placed the phone down to check.

"Eve?"

"...I'm free."

"Cool."

"Cool."

"Meet you there at eight."

"Yes you will." Eve hung up saying.

Her face was burning with embarrassment from just the thought of going out with her new found friend. What do you wear? Should she pay or should he? What do you talk about on a friendly date? Is it a date? Eve lifted her phone nervously dialing Rena's number for help. Elsword on the other hand was just happy to not be alone to see the movie. Both of them were excited to be going out together to do something they each enjoy. Their moods for the rest of the day was high as they waited for Friday. Rena's advice to Eve had settled all her fears and made her more happy to be going out.

"Els!" Eve called lost in the crowd of people. "Elsword!" She bellowed.

Eve was ovine amongst wolves twice her size. She was frantic trying to find Elsword so they can get inside and go. She leers over all the people who do not match the red head with black streaks she forlornly wants to find. Elsword had his earbuds out as he trudged up to the groups of people. His mind was at ease until he recalled how small Eve is to him; with all these people it would be difficult to sort her out. The size difference between them wasn't great however even so it would cause issues to them finding one another. Once Elsword was sure he saw Eve he placed his hand on her head.

"Queenie!" Elsword vehemence.

"Elsword?" Eve called once more turning to make sure it was.

A wave of relief hit her as she saw those sharp eyes of his. Her grin brought one to his face as well. Hand in hand they walked towards the ticket booth proudly. Elsword paid for his ticket and Eve paid for hers. Once they reached the snack bar Eve was confused as to why it was there. Elsword explained how some people like to have a snack while watching a movie. They decided to buy some candy and slushies. Sticking close all through the theater they had lots of fun with one another. Elsword found Eve's inability to understand certain things or the way she speaks at certain times to be cute.

It became a pattern for them to do specific things with one another. When the ships came to the docks to unload they would sit on a hill close by and watch. Eve was really fascinated by everything every time they went. Elsword would take Eve with him whenever he went to buy a book or game. Both of them would invite the other when a movie was out in theaters that they wanted to see. Our hero and heroine have found a friend in each other that they can experience things with,

Eve was sitting in the theater one night with Elsword watching a movie of her picking. Her eyes became moist and before she could blink the tears were strolling down her cheeks. Our heroine was not used to crying and wanted it to stop before Elsword saw. As her hand reached up to wipe her tears away his hand beat her to it. He didn't say a word just kept the napkin and rubbed her face in a circler motion. When her cheeks began to grow warmer it did not disturb her like usual. She now understood why it happened after getting lost in his eyes. The burning was her body's way of telling her she was in love.


End file.
